Till We Meet Again, My Love
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: " I love you," she whispered in wonder. She did, didn't she? She shouldn't, should she? "Sometimes I wonder if you feel the same. You leave so abruptly at times..."  AU ONESHOT


**So, I started writing this a week after S02E11 By The Light Of The Moon. It came to me from that one scene that these two had together. I guess Jenna is slightly OOC but I hope you still like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She instantly felt the panic rise. He was handsome in the most scariest way possible. As he leaned down toward her, her heart beat faster under her white tank top. Unaware of his presence, Elena and Jeremy were watching a movie downstairs, the volume turned up so high that they probably wouldn't hear if she were to be attacked and scream at the top of her lungs in her room, which had the door closed. He could see the fear in her face so he brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek. "Shhhh," He said as she was about to speak. She wasn't necessarily frightened by him at these soft, loving moments that created butterflies in her stomach, it was more after; when he would be agitated over something or other and his face contorted into something she never saw before. He would bite her — always near the back of her neck, so Alaric wouldn't be able to tell through her mess of auburn hair — and oddly there wasn't much pain, like she would expected there to be.

He kissed her gently, reminding himself that she was human; he could easily hurt her...or worse. Her love might have been compelled, but his wasn't. He would never hurt her more than the occasional bite, which were only when he was extremely hungry and couldn't take it anymore. There was something about a woman who was unattainable except through compulsion. He was never used to people ignoring his charm, _especially_ someone who was a human. Even those who were terrified of him couldn't help it. Of course he wasn't as good at that as Klaus was. He thought that name with a sneer. After he killed Klaus, he would finally be able to be at peace, or as much as a vampire could be.

Feeling her shiver under him from the sudden wind through her open window, he pulled the blanket over them. She moved so that she was atop him instead, her head on his chest. She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He could be so, so sweet. She looked up at him, her eye's open wide. " I love you," she whispered in wonder. She did, didn't she? She shouldn't, should she? "Sometimes I wonder if you feel the same. You leave so abruptly at times..." It was so low that she was certain he wouldn't be able to hear it. He took her hand in his and rested it on his shoulder, rubbing up and down her arm soothingly. "I love you, too, my beautiful angel. But you have to understand that I cannot have your niece or nephew aware of the two of us."

"Mmmm, just wish it didn't have to be that way," She said sleepily. He smiled and brought her even closer to him, so her lips were just an inch or so away from his. She pulled away slightly and let out a small giggle. "Too bad. I am not going to kiss a man who leaves me all alone for so long." She pouted before being engulfed in another kiss. He broke off a few seconds later and smiled up at her. She rolled her eyes and placed her head back down on his chest. Breathing in the smell of him, she felt so lightheaded. She tried to remember that this was wrong, that through all the lying and cheating by her former lovers she'd learned to never it herself. But lying there in his arms made it so hard to think. Whenever he was around she never thought, she just did. The reasons why were beyond her, but something caused her to want him.

He glanced over at the clock hanging over her door, while listening intently downstairs. Elena was now in the kitchen, movie paused, making something. He then heard Jeremy note that there was only 15 minutes left of the movie. Sighing, he glanced over at his tired bedmate. She was gorgeous like that, half asleep in his arms, hair a mess, falling all around her face. Giving in to one more sigh, he slowly moved out of the bed, trying not to disturb her.

She wasn't actually asleep though, calling out his name when he was about to leave. Little did she know that he wasn't actually going to leave until he compelled her. She wasn't ingesting vervain anymore, he had made sure of it. He'd replaced both her tea and perfume with vervainless products. The only way that he could be with her was to compel her and he wasn't about to lose her. Looking into her eyes he said the phrase he'd been saying for a long time now. "You will forget that we were just together, and you will not remember until I tell you to."

He walked toward the window and looked back at her, now sound asleep. "'Till we meet again, my love." And with that he was gone.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, pushed the blanket off her and switched her position to sit with her legs dangling off the bed. Blinked twice. Looked at the window once. Then, she leaned down to her ankle and touched the vervain bracelet that had been disguised by her socks. " 'Till we meet again, my love." She smiled, biting her lower lip and fell back on her bed.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
